The Disappearance of Ianto Jones
by believable-pen
Summary: The team go to investigate a Rift alert. Ianto disappears...literally
1. Chapter 1

**The Disappearance of Ianto Jones**

"Rift alert by the bridge in Grangetown," announced Tosh, looking at her monitor.

Jack exited his office, greatcoat already half on. "Owen, Ianto, with me."

Gwen almost pouted.

"Gwen, stay with Tosh. Monitor whatever it is, and keep us informed."

Going down to the underground carpark, the three Torchwood agents got into the sleek, blkack Torchwood SUV. Jack gunned the engine and left the garage as full speed. Minutes later, as the SUV came to a stop, the three occupants got out in unison and headed towards the river bank. The young Welshman in his well fitting suit, looked at his PDA.

"It's coming from that building over there," he said, pointing.

"Let's go check it out." Jack replied. "But be careful." This to the Welshman. "Stay alert."

Ianto nodded his understanding, smiling slightly.

He and Jack had been lovers for just over three months and he was enjoying the affection and concern that Jack uncharacteristically showed him at times like this. He also enjoyed the games they played in the seclusion of Jack's bunker and their lovemaking was amazing. It was his first gay relationship and he was still finding his feet, but wouldn't change a thing. He was totally in love with the handsome Captain, though he would never tell Jack to his face. Not just yet anyway.

On reaching the building, there was a deafening sound and then smoke. Lots of smoke.

Minutes later, as the smoked cleared, Ianto Jones looked around him. He frowned. It looked different somehow. The building wasn't there anymore and the river was gone, too. He looked for the SUV, then shouted for his colleagues, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Jack? Owen?"

Panic was beginning to set in

"Jack!"

**TWTWTW**

As the smoke cleared, Jack coughed, rubbing a hand over his face to try and clear his vision.

"Owen? Ianto?"

"I'm over here, Jack," said the medic. "Can't see Ianto, though."

Jack frowned, looking around him. "He was here a minute ago. I touched his hand."

"Well, he ain't here now."

"Ianto!"

Owen walked over to the SUV, looking inside.

"He's not here, Jack."

"He can't have just disappeared!"

Owen tapped his comslink. "Tosh, have you heard anything from Ianto?"

"No. Isn't he with you?"

"He was."

"What do you mean, was?" This from Gwen Cooper.

"There was this noise, then smoke…."

"Where's Jack?" asked Gwen, cutting him off in mid sentence.

"I'm right here with Owen."

"Where's Ianto, Jack?"

"I don't know, Gwen." Jack sighed. "Did you pick anything up on the monitor? There was a loud noise and then lots of smoke."

"No, Jack, we didn't," said Tosh.

Jack exchange a look of concern with Owen.

**TWTWTW**

Walking towards the nearest building, Ianto looked inside. It was derelict. Rubbish covered the floor, with the odd piece of broken furniture against the walls. Ianto walked from room to room, his frustration getting the better of him.

"Jack! If you can hear me, answer...please!" He climbed the stairs to the next level. "Owen!"

Silence greeted him.

Walking to the window, Ianto looked out. The ground seemed to be moving.

_No, that can't be right _he thought.

The building moved along as if on casters, towards a distant turreted structure in the distance.

Ianto moved toward the door, placing his hand on the handle. He turned it, but the door wouldn't open. He twisted the handle back and forth but it wouldn't budge.

"Jack!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Hub was a hive of activity. Tosh and Gwen were sat at their workstations going through CCTV footage, while Owen looked on, worry etched on his face. Jack wasn't going to let the team rest until they had found out what happened to Ianto Jones.

"Tosh, what have you got?" asked Jack, moving up behind her.

"I can't find Ianto, Jack. He's nowhere near where you last saw him."

"That can't be, Jack," said Owen, frowning.

"Maybe the Rift took him," put in Gwen, idly tapping keys on her computer.

All eyes were on her now.

"I was just sayin'," she said, frowning.

"Well, don't!" said Owen. "It's too horrible to even think about!"

"Sorry, I'm sure."

Jack paced, looking at the monitor as he did so. "He has to be out there somewhere. You didn't see the Rift open so, he has to be near where we were."

"We looked, Jack. Gwen and Tosh ran the CCTV footage. Nothing." offered Owen

**TWTWTW**

Ianto looked out of the window as the building moved ever closer to the turreted structure in the distance. The ground passed faster and faster, making his head hurt. Moving to the corner, he perched on a rickety chair, carefully.

_This can't be happening! I must have hit my head or I'm dreaming, surely!_

Ianto twisted in the chair and it creaked under his weight, making him stand up again quickly. As he did so, the building began to slow down.

Going to the window again, Ianto was almost close enough to the turret of the building, that he could put his hand out of the window and touch it.

_This isn't real_

"Oh, but I assure you, it is," came a voice from somewhere in front of him.

"Who's there? Why can't I see you? Show yourself!"

"All in good time, human."

"Where am I? Where are the others?"

"There is only you."

"No! There were others! What have you done with them?"

"So many questions."

"Where's Jack and Owen?"

"Silence!"

The voice was so powerful, it coursed Ianto to step back.

"Move to the door and open it."

"It wouldn't open. I already…"

"Obey me! Move to the door!"

Ianto did as he was told and this time, the handle turned. Stepping outside the door, he was surprised to see that the stairs had been replaced by a metal walking platform that moved. Stepping on it, Ianto was transported from the house to the turreted building.

A ghostly image awaited him at the end of the walkway. Ianto blinked, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no consequence to you, human."

"Where am I then, can you tell me that?"

"But of course. Tundora Three in the Omega Galaxy," the image laughed. "I am sure you are none the wiser."

"Near the Boshane Peninsular."

"My, you are well informed, human."

Ianto sighed.

_Jack's planet_

**TWTWTW**

Jack paced again then came to stop by the monitor. "Check the CCTV footage again. This time in slow motion. When you get to the smoke part, slow it down ever further."

Tosh nodded.

As the footage ran, the part where the smoke appeared came on screen.

"There!" said Tosh. "It was Ianto. He just disappears with the smoke!"

"Something took him, Jack," said Owen, finally.

Turning on his heels, Jack headed up to his office, slamming the door behind him.

"I thought nothing could go back through the Rift," said Gwen matter-of-factly.

"It can't," said Tosh. "But something beyond the Rift took Ianto."

Owen looked up towards Jack's office. "If I know Jack, he won't stop until he gets Ianto back."

"Neither will I," added Tosh, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Jack opened his top drawer, taking out a manila folder. He placed it on his desk and opened it. Inside was Ianto's file. Jack smiled at the photograph. A stern-faced Ianto stared back at him. He ran a thumb over the picture and sat back in his chair, letting out a huge sigh.

"I'll bring you back, Ianto Jones, if it takes me forever. I promise you, I'll get you back."

**TWTWTW**

"Why did you pick me? Why bring me here?"

"You have a wise brain, full of knowledge. Young and eager to learn."

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"The one in the coat has been here before. He is of no use to us."

"Do you know him?"

"We may. He comes from a planet not too far from here. It is all but desolate. Destroyed many years ago in a fight for dominance."

"What good am I to you? I know nothing of your planet…or his."

"This is true, but it is your knowledge we seek."

"Knowledge of what exactly?"

"We have been watching you these past moons. You have knowledge of many alien beings. You have come across many of them in your…line of work, have you not?"

"Yes, a few."

"Oh, come now. You are far too modest."

"Why not take Jack? He knows far more than I'll ever know."

"We do not want him."

"But I'm just an archivist. I file documents. Photocopy files. What good is that to you?"

"You store much in you memory."

"I still don't follow."

"Our brain is dying…"

"Your brain is dying?" Ianto frowned.

"We need a new brain."

"You want me for my brain?" The thought sent a shiver down the young Welshman's spine.

"Yes. We want your brain."

"Just my brain?" Ianto bit his bottom lip.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ianto felt the blood rush to his head and heat radiate throughout his body. Was he hearing right? They wanted his brain?

_No, this is a dream_, he thought. _This can't be right. Who in their right mind would want my brain?_

The ghostly figure was smiling. "_We_ want your brain, human. It is useful to us. We will transfer all of our knowledge to your brain while it is still in your human form. Then it will be transferred to it's place on high."

_Fuck! He can read my mind!_

"W-what will you do with the rest of my body?" He didn't really want to know.

"It will be discarded."

_Like rubbish. Is this what it's come to?_

"You should feel honoured that we chose you. It is indeed the best position here on this planet."

"Mmm," was all he could say.

_I'd much rather it stayed with the rest of my body, thank you very much_

"It will take a while for all knowledge to be transferred to your brain. Then there will be a ceremony for the old brain and then one for yours."

"How long until my brain is removed?"

"Seven of your Earth moons."

_Jesus! Please, Jack, come find me_

**TWTWTW**

Jack finally left his office and went back to look at the CCTV footage again. He played the same piece over and over until he had to rub his eyes because he felt them stinging.

"What are you looking for, Jack?" asked Owen.

"Anything. The smoke. The noise. Anything that will lead us to what or who took Ianto."

"Why him?" asked Gwen. "There were three of you. Why did it take Ianto?"

Owen shrugged.

Jack sighed. "I don't know the answer to that," he said, then added, "…yet."

Looking at her computer, Tosh brought up a graph of the noise they heard, seeing if she could match it against other alien sounds they had in their data base, while Jack looked closer at the smoke.

"It's not white smoke, more yellow."

"Have you seen anything like it before, Jack?"

"Once, maybe, a long time ago."

"Where?" asked Gwen.

"That's just it, I can't remember."

**TWTWTW**

The walkway began to move and Ianto watched as the ghostly figure went before him

"I will escort you to your quarters."

Ianto looked around. It was like a castle, yet it wasn't. He frowned. Was this of his making? His imagination? Was it what he was supposed to see?

"I have seen how you live." said the ghostly figure, bringing Ianto back to the present. "There is no other human there for you to bed with…"

Ianto felt himself blush.

_He's been inside the Hub!_

"Yes, it was…interesting."

_Fuck!_

"Is he your mate?"

_Mate? That would make Jack laugh all right._

"Not exactly."

"I have observed your kind before. You mate and have smaller humans."

"Yes."

"You and your…mate, do you have smaller humans?"

Despite himself, Ianto smiled. "No. We're both male. We can't have smaller humans. The female's carry the young."

They stopped by a grey door, it opened as Ianto stood before it.

"You will be comfortable. The door will remain closed. I alone, can open it."

Ianto stood still as the walkway moved him into the room. The door closed behind him. The walkway disappeared as he stepped off of it , he looked around him There was a bed, well, more like a bunk. A wardrobe and a small bedside cabinet. Walking around the room, Ianto went back to the door and tried it.

_Damn, it's locked!_

He moved to a window that wasn't there a few moments ago.

_I wished in my mind, that there was a window, so I could see out, and now there is one! _

Ianto remembered the ghostly figures words. 'You will be comfortable'

**TWTWTW**

"Come on, Jack, you have to remember!" said Owen. "Ianto is countin' on you…us to find him!"

Jack threw him a look that could turn someone to stone. "Don't you think I know that?" he sighed. "It was a long time ago…when I was a child. I remember…"

"Yeah?"

"I remember waking up and this smoke was coming through our bedroom window. It was odourless, but I remember being scared."

"What happened?" asked Tosh.

"Our father came in and the smoke disappeared."

"Did he know what it was or where it came from?"

Jack shook his head. "He didn't say anything."

"Damn!" said Owen.

"I remember getting out of bed and going over to the window. There was this-this ghostly apparition, staring at me. It went into the smoke and then it all vanished."

"So, you don't remember where this…ghost thing came from?"

"No."

"Pity."

Jack stood his full height and glared at Owen. "Don't you think I _wan_t to remember? He's _my_ lover!"

Owen held his hands up in front of him. "Alright, alright. Sorry."

**TWTWTW**

Ianto sat on the end of the bed and closed his eyes.

So, this was how it was all going to end. Torchwood. Bloody Torchwood. No one lives to draw their pension working for Torchwood!

There would be no growing old with Jack by his side. No more walking along the Plass at night, holding Jack's hand or having Jack's arm around his waist. He sighed. No more Jack…ever!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ianto sat on the end of the bed and closed his eyes, running a hand absently through his hair. Panic and depression was beginning to seep through his well-dressed exterior, and it irked him to think he was letting himself get into such a state.

_So, this was how it was all going to end. Torchwood. _Bloody Torchwood_. No one lives to draw their pension working for Torchwood! _

There would be no growing old with Jack by his side. No more walking along the Plass at night, holding Jack's hand or having Jack's arm around his waist. He sighed. No more Jack…_ever_!

**TWTWTW**

Jack moved to the battered old couch and sat down, leaning his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to pull up an image of the figure he'd seen all those years ago, but it wouldn't come to , he brought his knuckles down on the wooden arm of the couch, drawing blood.

Three pair of concerned eyes were watching his every move.

"Jack?" This from Tosh.

"I'm fine."

He watched as the wound stopped bleeding and began to heal.

"It's just a graze."

**TWTWTW**

After what seemed like hours, the ghostly figure returned to the door leading to the room Ianto was in.

Standing, Ianto faced the door as it opened.

"Please, follow me."

Ianto did as he asked. No good trying to fight and flee. Where was he going to run to? He didn't even know if Jack was coming for him. _If _Jack even knew where he was.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To see the brain," the ghostly figure said, not looking at the young Welshman. "It is dying faster than we expected."

Ianto stopped in his tracks. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"The transfer of knowledge will start immediately."

Ianto closed his eye and without realizing it, the walkway carried him on after the ghostly figure.

As the walkway transported him into another room, Ianto looked around. Rainbows surrounded a bubble-like structure in the centre of the room. Though frightening, it amazed Ianto with it's serenity and beauty.

"Is that the brain?"

"Yes."

"It-it's beautiful!"

"It looks out over our planet, like a beacon, a guardian…our saviour."

There was a few moments silence as Ianto drew closer.

"This will be your brain…in a few moons."

_A few moons?_

"Yes. We need to replace it, or we will all perish."

**TWTWTW**

"Jack, I think I've got something," called Tosh excitedly.

Jack moved quickly beside the young Japanese woman. "What've you got?"

"Listen."

Tosh turned up the sound.

'Take…the…young…one. The…young…one. Take…the…young…one…'

"I've slowed it down over 100 times."

"Could the smoke have been the alien?" asked Owen.

"The ghostly figure you mean?" asked Jack.

Owen nodded.

"I guess."

"Do you know any alien planets with …things like that on them?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Owen put on his best try-harder face. "Think, Jack."

Jack glared, then, suddenly. "Yes, yes I do."

"Well?"

"It's called, Tundora Three. It's in the Omega Galaxy. About 500,00 miles from my planet."

"You have to go get him, Jack," said Tosh, eyes wide.

**TWTWTW**

Ianto moved around the brain, looking at it in wonderment.

"It is a little larger than a human's, but, once the knowledge is transferred, yours too, will increase in size."

"Not much of a comfort, I'm afraid."

"Your mate, will he be missing you?"

"Yes, I hope so."

"We have existed since time began. The brain keeps us alive."

"Is the brain as old as you?"

He ghostly figure laughed. "It has been reborn over a thousand times."

Ianto frowned. "Where do you get the brains from?"

"Mostly from your world."

"You just take people?"

"Yes."

Ianto looked at the brain. "When did you take this one?"

"150 years ago. It came from a man on the Boshane Peninsular."

Ianto spun round to look at him. "Does Jack know this?"

"No."

"It was just before the war. Before his father was killed and he lost his brother."

"His…brother!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ianto's mouth dropped open. "You can travel through time?"

The ghostly figure laughed. "Into the passed, yes. You, are in the future. The 51st Century to be exact."

"What!" Ianto looked around him. "That can't be!"

"I speak the truth."

Ianto frowned.

"Your mate left his planet and his brother behind. The coward's way."

Ianto shook his head, jumping to his lover's defence. "No, you're wrong! Jack isn't like that!"

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you thought."

"Th-that's not true!"

"Isn't it? Did he even tell you he had a brother? Did he tell you why he fled his planet?" He waited for a few seconds, then added, "I didn't think so."

Ianto stood silently.

_No, he never told me. I tell him _everything!

"We will start now, I think."

The bubble surrounding the brain lifted and the figure evaporated into yellow smoke.

"I will return when it is done."

"No! wait! Don't leave me in here! Please…"

**TWTWTW**

Jack checked his wrist strap for the third time in less than five minutes. He'd been working on it for more than two hours. Getting a message to Granolan - his alien friend from the End of the World Bar - was easy enough. Getting transport to Tundora Three, was another matter.

"You sure you wanna do this alone, Jack?" asked Owen, more concerned than either Jack or Tosh had seen his in quite some time. "I…could go with you."

"Yeah. It's best. I need you here."

"Can we keep track of you?" put in Tosh.

"I'll send back hologram messages if I can."

Gwen moved forward. "You know more than you're telling us, don't you, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "It was from the future…my time. I think Ianto…is in the future, too."

Tosh frowned. "The 51st Century? Surely not!"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"Will you…visit your planet?" asked Tosh.

"No." Jack turned his back. "I need to see if I can contact a Container Ship. The sooner I reach Ianto, the sooner I can bring him home."

**TWTWTW**

The room began to disappear, as Ianto concentrated on the brain. He didn't want to - he wanted to run as fast as he could and get away from this beautiful, mysterious feeling he was experiencing - but he seemed transfixed to the stop and couldn't move. Didn't want to move. The brain seemed to reach out to him. Knowledge, both good and bad, filled his mind. He marvelled and was repulsed by what he saw. Battles, new beginnings, different worlds and species, they were all there.

As Ianto awoke, he found himself back in the room he was in earlier. His head hurt and flashes of light drifted around him…from him. He radiated light. Blue, green, red, yellows. As he blinked, the colours merged into one and then disappeared.

He couldn't remember anything about what had happened in that room with the brain. His mind was now blank. He no longer thought of Cardiff. Of the Hub. Of Jack.

Rolling onto his side, Ianto drifted off to sleep.

**TWTWTW**

Starring up at the night sky, Jack spotted the Container Ship. Undoing his wrist strap, he punched in a few numbers and closed his eyes. He hated this part, being transported to the ship, it made him feel sick.

Going straight to the control deck, Jack joined the Bolarian Captain.

"Welcome aboard, Captain."

"Thanks," Jack forced a smile. "How long til we reach Tundora Three?"

"At our present speed, six of your Earth hours."

Jack settled down into a nearby seat.

"Do you want me to wait for you? Bring you back?"

Jack just nodded, keeping his eyes unreadable.

"Granolan spoke of payment…"

Jack took a cloth pouch out of his coat pocket, tossing it to the Bolarian Captain. "That should just about cover it."

The Bolarian weighed up the pouch. "Yes, I think it will."

"Just get me there as quick as you can."

The Bolarian nodded.

**TWTWTW**

Ianto dreamed of worlds he'd never imagined he would see. Aliens of all kinds, walked tree-lined boulevards. Weird animals grazed at the side of the road, or were ridden. He smiled in his sleep, at ease with what he was seeing.

Battles ragged in his mind. Alien against alien. Human against human. It was like this since time began. The familiar scene. Fighting over land, money, slaves. He tossed and turned and then was still. His breathing slowed until his chest almost stopped moving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Two; The Awakening**

** Chapter Six**

Jack sat so still, it was as if he was paralyzed. or made of granite In his mind he was hoping that all this was just a bad dream, and that he would soon wake up with his beautiful Welshman asleep beside him in his arms.

It wasn't to be.

After twenty minutes, Jack finally took a deep breath, stretched his shoulders to try and relax them and turned to the ship's Captain. "How long have you known you could travel through time?"

The Captain chuckled. "For eons, my friend. We just kept it a secret, that's all. Too many people…most not worthy…would have pestered us." He shrugged. "I am not for hire. Special circumstances. Quests, not war. I don't do it _just_ for the money, although it is a good incentive."

"Yeah."

"I hear your…friend was taken."

"Yeah."

"The yellow smoke?"

Jack nodded.

"They can only go back in time, not forward like my ship. Too much knowledge is not good."

Jack sighed, looking out of the window. "I saw it when I was a boy…the yellow smoke." He turned to face the Captain. "I thought it was just that. Smoke. It wasn't."

"Smoke or ghostly apparitions?" He looked away. "It is said that they are kept alive by the brain of knowledge and that it needs to be replaced when it is near death. Rumour has it, that the brain is reaching it's end."

Jack sat up straighter. "They mean to take Ianto's brain?"

"Yes, I think they do, my friend."

Jack shot out of the chair. "How? When?"

"They will transfer the knowledge and then there are ceremonies. The new brain is then removed and placed on high."

"In different circumstances, Ianto would have like that." Jack allowed himself a smile, thinking of his lover. "I have to get to him before they take his brain!"

"We will be there within 5 hours."

_Let's pray it's fast enough _thought Jack.

**TWTWTW**

Ianto moved slowly onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He ran a trembling hand over his face and then through his hair. A smile spread across his face as he sat up.

The colours that were around the young Welshman earlier, returned. They danced and twisted around his body. He followed them with his eyes and tried to reach out to them with his fingertips.

Standing up, Ianto walked to the door, closed his eyes and the door opened. Walking out into a hallway, he proceeded to walk down to another room. Once inside, he settled himself on a long couch and closed his eyes again. The colours danced around him as he slept.

The ghostly figure joined him a little later and turned into smoke, joining the colours around the young man on the couch. They made such beautiful music, that even in sleep, it brought a smile to Ianto's lips. Colours of the rainbow, dipped and swirled. Circled and enveloped Ianto. The yellow smoke, left moments later.

The young Welshman dreamt of planets filled with strange, yet friendly aliens. Spaceships, animal and vehicles of all descriptions, floated on clouds of pinks and baby blues. Extending an arm in his sleep, Ianto tried to touch the objects. His brow furrowed, when he couldn't quite touch them with his fingers. The smile returned again, as small alien children stood before him and sang. With his eyes still shut, Ianto got to his feet and approached the singing children. He held out his arms and touched the children's head. They laughed with glee. He moved to their singing and the colours followed his every move.

**TWTWTW**

As the spaceship approached the planet, Jack sighed, pushing his hands deep into his greatcoat pockets. He waited until the ship had touched down safely, before moving to the hatchway.

"I would be careful, my friend. They will not be pleased knowing you are here to take back your friend."

Jack rose to his full height and shook his head slightly. "He doesn't belong to them. I'm takin' him home!"

"I wish you well. Call me when you have your friend and are ready to return home." He sighed. "You understand…I cannot help you."

Jack nodded. "Yes, I understand. Thank you."

**TWTWTW**

Ianto opened his eyes and watched the children as they sang and danced with the colours and the ghostly figure. A smile crept across his face as he watched in awe. His arms were wrapped around his body, hugging himself. He moved from side to side, swaying to the singing.

The old brain a few hundred yards away, was being removed from the protective dome it was in. All light in the room was muted. It was transported to a chute, placed inside and let out to float up into the atmosphere.

In a room down the hall from Ianto, a table was being prepared to welcome the new brain…HIS brain. It was surrounded by numerous ghostly figures, hard at work preparing for it's removal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As Jack approached the turreted structure to his left, he noticed the coloured lights coming from one of the rooms on the fourth floor. He moved closer, careful not to make any unnecessary noises, his eyes scanning the area, ever ready for anything that came along.

The terrain changed as he neared a large door at the front of the building. It was smooth, as if a roller had been run over it dozens of times, making it flat.

Jack looked up at the room where the coloured lights were coming from. Without realising it, he was smiling. Shaking his head, he moved on.

Once inside the building, Jack found his way to the fourth floor easily. The building didn't seem to be guarded. Something Jack was thankful for. Getting Ianto out was going to be difficult enough, without getting caught before hand.

As he entered the room, the coloured lights began to move away from Ianto, and the smoke reappeared as the ghostly figure again. Ianto opened his eyes and turned to Jack, a smile spreading across his face.

"What kept you, Jack? I've been waiting for you." He turned, spreading his arms. "So have they." He began to move in time with the dancing lights.

Jack frowned. "Who are _they_, Ianto?"

"The children, of course. Don't you see them, Cariad? Can't you hear them? They're beautiful!""

Jack shook his head. "All I see are coloured lights."

"That's them," said Ianto, moving toward his lover. "You _do _see them!"

As Jack held out a hand to Ianto, the coloured lights moved to surround him.

"Don't be afraid," began Ianto, "They won't harm you."

"I'm _not_ afraid."

Jack looked at the ghostly figure, a look of distain on his face.

"You cannot take him. We have need of him."

"His brain, you mean!" Exclaimed Jack.

Ianto just stood, watching Jack's every move.

"They didn't hurt me, Jack."

"Not yet, they haven't," Jack sighed. "We're goin' home, Ianto."

"Can they come, too?" asked Ianto, a frown marring his beautiful features.

"No, I'm afraid they'll have to stay here, where they belong."

"Oh."

It was said with so much innocents, that the hairs on the back of Jack's neck stood up.

As he moved closer to the Welshman, Jack kept an eye on the ghostly figure.

Ianto turned to look at the lights, a tear rolling down his face. "They're so beautiful. I hate to leave them."

"We need to get you home," said Jack, taking his hand.

"But…"

"Ianto, please!"

The room began to fill with yellow smoke.

"We need to leave….now!"

Seeing the urgency in his lover's eyes, Ianto followed Jack into the hallway and towards the stairwell.

"We cannot let you leave! Our need is greater than yours!"

"To hell with your needs!" spat Jack, "He's mine and I'm taking him home, where he belongs!"

"To your bed? Huh! Such a waste of a knowledgeable brain…keeping you amused!"

Jack's eyes grew darker, as he turned to face the ghostly figure. "You may have frightened me as a child, but not now. I know what you are, and I would take his life, before I'd let you take his brain!"

"Such bravado! Such loyalty! Look at him. He craves the coloured lights."

Jack turned to see Ianto, arms held aloft, playing with the lights.

"They are so beautiful. Are you sure we can't take them with us?" asked the younger man.

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand, pulling him away. "No!"

As Jack moved to the stairway, the smoke changed into more ghostly figures. He put Ianto behind him, backing away. As they reached the lower level, a blast filled the air, as the spaceship appeared, guns blazing. Jack managed to push Ianto toward the ship and up into the hatchway. Without delay, the hatch closed and the ship speed off into space.

Ianto stood at the porthole, looking back at the planet as it grew smaller and smaller. Tears streaked his face. Jack put an arm around the young Welshman's shoulder, but Ianto shrugged it off.

"I wanted them to come with me," he said, between sobs. "I wanted them…"

Jack could only watch, as his lover's shoulders shook and his sods grew louder.

"I…wanted…them!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The ship's Captain watched Ianto closely, a sad look on his face. He knew there would be trouble ahead and he wondered if Jack was ready for it. He moved toward the instrument panel in front of him, tapping a few buttons with long, dextrous fingers. Jack sat back, staring at the Welshman, not saying a word, his mind racing.

"He _will_ recover from this?" asked the Captain.

Jack never took his eyes off Ianto. "I hope so."

"Did the knowledge transfer take place?" He moved uneasily.

Jack frowned, looking away, out of the porthole. Not at Ianto Jones. "I don't know." He sighed loudly. "Guess I'll find out soon enough." His eyes came to rest on the younger man again.

Tears still slipped down Ianto's face unheeded, as he wrung his hands until they were red. His eyes were moving from side to side, as if looking for someone or something.

"He'll be fine," began Jack, trying to sound confident. "Once I get him home." He forced a smile.

The ship's Captain remained silent. He wasn't so sure.

As the ship approached earth, Jack stood before his lover, helping him to stand. "We'll be back in the Hub before you know it. I'll call Owen, get him to check you over." His eyes held concern.

"No need," said Ianto, finally wiping the tears away. "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

"Ianto…"

"I'm fine, Jack," replied the younger man, not meeting Jack's concerned gaze. "Stop fussing." He forced a smile, standing tall and ridged. "You don't need to worry, okay?"

"Okay." Jack returned the smile.

Opening his wrist strap, Jack punched in a few digits, then took Ianto's arm. Before he knew it, the younger man was back in the main Hub, Jack by his side.

Jack had been gone just over 14 hours and Ianto almost 24 hours, yet Tosh, Gwen and Owen were still there, as the two men looked around.

"Christ, Jack, you sure know how to make a bloody entrance!" chidded Owen.

"Ianto!" Tosh rushed to his side, laying a hand on his arm.

Ianto smiled. "I'm okay, really."

"Jack?" asked Gwen.

Jack just shook his head, shrugging.

"Did they hurt him?" Tosh asked Jack.

"I am here," said Ianto, sternly. "And no, they didn't hurt me. I was treated really well." He turned to face Jack, there bodies inches apart. "It wasn't your fault, you know," He almost whispered. "He let go of your hand." Then he walked to the kitchen and started to make coffee.

Jack's eyes followed him. He was speechless.

"What's he takin' about?" asked Owen.

Jack ignored Owen, following Ianto into the small kitchen.

"They transferred the knowledge, didn't they?"

Ianto didn't reply.

"Ianto!" Jack gently turned his lover to face him. "Talk to me…please!"

Ianto turned away, before answering. "You think about him often." Ianto put coffee into the machine. "That secret lover I thought you were thinking about? It was your brother, wasn't it?"

"Ianto, I…"

"He's alive, I know he is. Have faith, Jack." Ianto continued to make coffee.

"What else do you see?" asked Jack, leaning back against the sink, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Planets made of fire…of ice." His eyes lit up as he spoke. "Alien fighting alien. Destruction and death everywhere."

"And my planet…the Boeshane Peninsular?"

"Destroyed beyond repair. Sorry." Ianto swallowed hard. "Sand and scrubland." He turned sad eyes on his lover. "I'm so sorry, Cariad."

Jack's shoulders tightened. "You can see all that?"

Ianto tried not to look at Jack. "Yes."

Jack sighed, straightening up. "Too much knowledge can be a very dangerous thing."

"In the wrong hands, yes," said Ianto, handing him a cup of steaming coffee. "But, with me, it's fine." He beamed at Jack. "Really it is." He went to walk away, but stopped, placing his hands on the top of Jack's arms. "Stop worrying."

Their lips touches for the briefest of moments and electricity caused through Jack's veins, making him suck in a breath. Shaking his head, Jack half smiled, half grimaced.

"That seems to be you favourite word right now. Fine!"

Ianto just smiled, taking a tray of cups filled with aromatic coffee to the other members of Torchwood. "So it is," he said over his shoulder. "So it is."

After coffee, Jack managed to talk Ianto into letting Owen look him over. Once he was satisfied there was nothing amiss, Owen let Ianto put his jacket back on. He wandered over to speak with Tosh.

"He's okay, Jack."

"Yeah? You think?"

Owen frowned. "Is there something you're not telling me, Harkness?"

Jack sighed. "They wanted to take his brain."

"What?"

"Their planet is ruled by a brain. A brain filled with knowledge. It's dying and they wanted to replace it with Ianto's."

"Shit!"

"His head was filled with all the knowledge the old brain processed." He sighed again. "I'm worried, Owen. Can his brain take it all?"

"He looks fine from where I'm standin'," said the medic, looking at Ianto.

"That's what he keeps saying."

"Relax, Harkness!"

There was a loud crash, as Ianto fell against Tosh's workstation, knocking a tray of pens, and paperclips on the floor.

"Ianto!" Exclaimed Jack.

Ianto was on all fours, trying to catch his breath. Jack was by his side in a heartbeat, helping him to his feet.

"I-I just felt dizzy for a second. I'm okay now," he said, straightening his suit jacket and tie.

"Sure you are," replied Owen, taking him by the arm and escorting him to the battered old couch by the cog door. "Sit down for a while, Tea Boy. Clear your head."

Ianto pulled his arm away. "I don't _need_ to sit down and my head _is_ clear!"

"Ianto!" Jack said, sternly. "Do as Owen says…please."

Ianto looked from Jack to Owen and then sat down. "Against my better judgement, I might add, but I'll sit here for a few minutes, then I need to get down to the archives."

Owen shook his head, making Ianto frown and sigh loudly.

"Go home, Ianto. Rest for the remainder of the day." Suggested Owen. "Come back in the morning and I'll check you over again."

"I agree," said Jack.

Ianto pierced Jack with a look that could turn water to ice.

"It's for your own good."

"Right!"

Jack sat beside the young Welshman, putting a hand on his knee. "I'll come by later. How's that?"

Ianto didn't look at him, just removed the hand. "Whatever."

Jack felt the stab to his heart. Ianto had never refused his company at his flat. He was always glad to see Jack there.

"I'll even bring Pizza or Chinese."

"I'm not hungry."

"Maybe later, then."

Ianto sighed. "Maybe we could do this another time, yeah?"

"If that's what you want." Jack didn't want to push him.

Ianto stood up. "Yep. It is."

Jack and Owen watched as the Welshman walked toward the cog door.

"We need to talk, Jack." Owen told his Captain. "I see trouble ahead."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ianto slowly unlocked his front door and moved into his flat after walking from the bus stop, - Jack had his car keys - then he took off his jacket and uncharacteristically threw it on the couch instead of placing it on the back of a chair, or hanging it straight up in the bedroom on a hanger. He toed off his shoes and walked slowly into the kitchen. Getting a glass from the cupboard, Ianto turned on the cold tap, filled the glass and, turning around, leaned against the draining board, sipping the water. He left the tap running and walked into the lounge. Sitting on the couch next to his jacket, Ianto stared at the painting above the gas fire. Lights danced across it, making the young Welshman smile. Seconds later, the lights disappeared and Ianto frowned. Placing the glass on the coffee table, Ianto stood up and walked the few paces to the gas fire. He touched the painting where the lights had been, sighed and moved towards the hallway and his bedroom. Hearing the water still running in the kitchen, he closed his eyes, sighed again and went to turn the tap off. Heading back to his bedroom, Ianto took off his waistcoat and tie and sat on the end of the bed, hands clasped in front of him. It was going to be a long night.

**TWTWTW**

Owen followed Jack up to his office, closing the door once they were both inside.

"Talk to me, Jack."

"He…knows things. Things about other planets…my planet…my brother."

"Brother? I didn't know you had one!"

"Neither did Ianto!"

"Shit! Then this knowledge thing really works!"

"Yep. His brain is full of information…some too incredible to believe."

Owen thought for moment. "Maybe someone ought to be with him then."

Jack smiled. "You heard what he said, he wants to be alone."

Owen shook his head. "No, he said he wasn't hungry."

Jack thought for a moment. "I suppose I could pop round and see if he's okay."

"Do it, Jack."

Jack watched Owen for a few seconds before walking to the office door. "What if he throws me out?"

Owen smirked. "As if!"

"Yeah, right."

Jack moved down the stairs to the invisible lift and out to the SUV parked nearby.

**TWTWTW**

The room seemed to be spinning before his eyes. Colours so incredible, swam before him. He tried to stand, but an invisible force pinned Ianto to the bed. He tried to call out, but no sound escaped his partly opened mouth. His eyes began to water. Was he crying?

It seemed an eternity before Ianto finally stood as the door to his flat opened, freeing him from whatever held him motionless and speechless.

"Who-who's there?"

Jack walked down the hall and into the bedroom. "Just me."

Ianto frowned, marring his beautiful features. "I thought we were going to do this another night."

"I didn't bring food, Ianto." Jack said, slipping out of his greatcoat and removing his boots.

"Right." ianto watched his lover closely. He moved away from the bed, not wanting anything that might lead to a sexual encounter to start. He wasn't sure how he felt right now and didn't want to upset Jack further. Jack watched, as Ianto seemed uncomfortable in his company. "Coffee?" asked Ianto at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Great."

They walked to the kitchen.

"Are you okay? You seem a little…on edge."

"No, I'm…fine. I was just…thinking, that's all."

Jack moved closer, but Ianto backed away.

Jack sighed. "Have I done something to upset you? I thought…" Jack shook his head. "Bringing you back…I thought that's what you wanted. Was I wrong?"

"No! I-I did. Nothing's wrong." He reached out, taking hold of Jack's hand. "I'm tired is all. Please, forgive me?"

Jack pulled his young lover into his arms, placing a kiss on his forehead. "You know I will."

The contact felt good to the younger man, as he snaked his arms around Jack's neck.

"Can we maybe not make love? I'd like it if you could hold me, though."

Jack ran a hand over Ianto's back. "I'd like that."

They moved slowly to the bedroom and undressed amidst kisses and caresses. Jack felt his body come alive, as Ianto undressed him.

"Mmm, magic hands," whispered Jack, burying his face in apple fragranced, dark hair.

Ianto closed his eyes, moved his head to one side and covered Jack's lips with his own.

Both men were aroused, get Ianto was holding back, Jack could tell.

"We don't have to do this," said the immortal.

Ianto moved his hands from Jack's shirt and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Look at me." Jack put a finger under Ianto's chin, tipping his head up so blues eyes met. "What do you see right now?"

Ianto blinked. "Coloured lights. Hundreds of them. All around me. More colours than I've ever seen before."

"Like on that planet?"

Ianto nodded. "More intense."

"What else?"

"The brain…the person it came from. He-he was alive, then…"

Jack sat Ianto on the side of the bed, then sat beside him. "They transferred the knowledge."

Ianto nodded. "Did you know him?"

"He came from my planet?"

"Yes."

Jack closed his eyes, putting his arm around the younger man's shoulder. "Do you see things all the time?"

"Yes and I hear things…"

Jack frowned. "What kind of things?"

"Talking. People talking…planning things."

Jack sighed. "I'll be here with you tonight. I want someone with you 24/7 until we can figure out how to get the knowledge out of your head once and for all!"

Ianto pulled back. "Why would you want to do that? It's incredible, Jack! You don't understand. I don't want to get it 'out of my head'!"

Ianto stood up and walked back to the kitchen. Jack followed him.

"Ianto, you can't go around like this! Your health….God, your sanity won't take it!"

"You think I'm weak, don't you?" Ianto fumed.

"No! I just…I just don't think you're strong enough to handle it, that's all."

"Get out, Jack. I don't need a babysitter. Get. Out."

"I'm not goin' anywhere."

Without any warning, Ianto struck out, hitting Jack full in the face.

"Get Out!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jack touched a finger to his lip, which came away bloody. He frowned at the younger man, but stood his ground. "No! I'm staying."

Ianto balled his fists defiantly and stared down the older man. "I don't want you here! I don't _need _you here!"

"I'm staying whether you like it or not! So get used to it!"

Ianto spun on his heals and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Jack sighed, took a handkerchief out of his bottomless greatcoat pocket and wiped at his mouth. Putting it back in his pocket, Jack walked towards the bathroom door, tapping gently on it.

"Can we at least talk about this?"

A few seconds.

"Nothing to talk about. I _am_ fine, Jack! I keep telling you."

Jack leaned against the door jam. "You are _not_ the same Ianto Jones who left here 24 hours ago. I want him back!"

Ianto yanked opened the bathroom door, coming nose to nose with his lover. "What the fuck do you want from me, Jack?"

"Ianto Jones…"

"I _am_ him!"

"No, right now, you're not."

Ianto walked passed Jack into the lounge. "I haven't changed!"

"Yes, you have," said Jack, following after him.

Sitting down on the couch, Ianto put his arms on his knees and leaned forward. "Well, I don't think I'm any different…I know more, that's for sure, but…"

"Perhaps too much," Jack said, sitting beside him.

Ianto frowned. "This from a man who's lived a thousand lifetimes." He laughed.

"And believe me, there are things I've seen that I wish I hadn't, so I can only imagine what you're goin' through right now."

"Are you jealous? You are, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not! Why would I be?"

Ianto laughed softly. "They didn't want your brain. I asked them why. You knew too much, they said." He shook his head. "It's because they took me and not you, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Admit it, Jack. You're jealous of me."

Jack stood up. "That's not true and you know it!"

"Do I, Jack? You're afraid I'll find out about you and all your sordid little secrets, aren't you? Find out who you truly are."

"You wanna know about me, you ask!"

"Huh! Like you'd tell me."

Jack turned his back on the younger man.

"I tell you everything! But you…you're a closed book, Jack."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Oh, believe it!"

"There _is _nothing else to tell you. You know about John Hart. About Estelle."

"John Hart, only because he came through, and Estelle…"

"Now who's jealous?"

Ianto was on his feet in a heartbeat. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Jack? Don't you get it? I love you!" He walked a few paces away. "I always have, even before you found out about Lisa. I hated having to deceive you with her." He shook his head. "And what am I to you, eh? A warm body? A quick shag? What?"

Jack grabbed Ianto by the upper arms, bringing him closer. "Oh, you are so much more, Ianto Jones."

"Then why the fuck don't you ever tell me?"

Jack frowned. "Because…"

"Yes?"

"Because…if I didn't say it, if I lost you…if you died, I thought...it-it wouldn't hurt so much."

Ianto pulled away.

"Ianto…I…I do love you."

"Said with feeling, Jack." He ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"It's hard for me. I lose everyone I love!"

"Good come-back."

"Ianto!"

Jack watched as Ianto visibly put up an invisible barrier between them. There was no way he was going to talk the younger man into allowing him to stay.

"I'll be back later. Count on it," Jack said, pushing his hands deep into his trouser pockets before adjusting his clothing.

Ianto stood and watched, as Jack put on his greatcoat. Once this was done, Ianto crossed his arms over his bare chest, trying to stare Jack down again.

"You know where I am if you need me."

Ianto remained silent.

"Ianto?"

"I heard you."

A slight shake of the head. "Good."

"Don't patronize me, Jack."

Jack turned to leave. "Night or day. Just call."

Ianto sighed. "Just go. Please."

Reluctantly, Jack walked to the front door. Ianto watched from the safety of the lounge doorway, arms still crossed protectively over his chest.

Without looking back, Jack said, "You don't have to go through this."

Ianto laughed. "Retcon, you mean? No thanks."

Reaching for the door handle, Jack left, his heart heavy.

After Jack left, Ianto picked up his shirt and went to the bathroom, placing it in the laundry basket, before throwing up in the toilet. He wretched until his insides hurt.

**TWTWTW**

Once back at the Hub, Owen followed Jack up to his office.

"Well?" asked the medic.

"He all but threw me out!"

Owen frowned. "Was that before or after he hit you?"

Jack touched his lip. "After."

"How was he?"

"Defensive. Obstinate."

"Typical Tea Boy then."

Going back outside the office, Jack called down to Toshiko.

"Monitor all CCTV camera in and around Ianto's flat. I want to see what he's up to."

Tosh nodded.

"You think he'll leave the flat?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what he'll do. But I want to be ready, just in case." He sat down at his desk. "He could relive Canary Wharf. See things he's never seen before. There's no telling what might happen."

"You shoulda retconned his ass."

Jack shook his head. "The amount he'd need would wipe his entire memory going back years or kill him."

"Shit!"

"Yeah."

"So, what are we going to do, jack?"

"Right now? I really have no idea."

"Well, you better think of something, if it's as bad as you say." Owen moved toward the door. "A human brain can only take so much." Then he was gone.

Jack ran a hand over his face, wincing as he touched his split lip. He thought back to the first time Ianto had struck him in anger. The pain he felt now, wasn't any less than he'd felt then. He loved the Welshman dearly, and would never raise a hand to him. Although he had held a gun to his head. Maybe that's what was needed now. A firm hand.

Sitting at his desk, Jack looked at the pile of paperwork building up before him. He picked up the first sheet, began reading it and then threw it down in disgust. Paperwork could wait. Ianto Jones couldn't.

**TWTWTW**

Ianto moved from the bathroom back into the lounge. He stood there, arms across his chest, staring into nothingness. He was aware that Jack had gone, but not how long ago. His pupils had dilated and he was crying, though no sounds escaped his lips.

Coloured lights danced around the painting over the fireplace, as Ianto stood motionless. His arms fell to his side and he hung his head. Slowly he moved toward the painting, head still bowed. As he stood before it, he went down on his knees, tilting his head up to look at the lights.

"I want to be with you," he whispered. "Please, come back and get me."

**TWTWTW**

As the dying brain was removed from the protective bubble, the ghostly figures gathered around it. There were fewer of them now. As every hour passed, one would melt into smoke, never to be seen again. A wire was put into the brain and a current passed through it. Once this was done, the brain was returned to the bubble…for now.

"We will try again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jack moved around the Hub in total silence. Gwen watched as he looked over Tosh's shoulder at her monitor. It showed separate views of Ianto's flat entrance, street and the surrounding streets.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Not yet," replied the Japanese woman.

Gwen approached the Captain. "Talk to us, Jack."

Jack half turned. "Okay. The urge will eventually be too much for Ianto. He'll want to go back to that planet."

"How long?" This from Owen.

Jack sighed. "With all that knowledge…I'm guessing right about now."

Gwen made a move toward the cog door. "What are we waiting for? Come on!"

"No!" said Jack, stopping Gwen in mid stride. "I'll go…alone!"

Gwen made to protest.

"I said, alone!"

**TWTWTW**

Ianto carefully undressed, went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping into the cubical, the young man stood under the steaming water until his skin turned red.

As Jack turned the key in the front door to Ianto's flat, he sighed, unsure of what awaited him. Pushing the door open, he could hear the shower going. Moving further into the hallway, he took off his greatcoat, hung it up and approached the bathroom. Ianto was stood motionless under the hot water.

"Jesus, Ianto!"

Jack pulled the younger man out of the cubical, wrapping his arms around him. Ianto didn't acknowledge his presents, just stared ahead. Jack grabbed a towel, draped it around Ianto's shoulders, steering his toward the bedroom. Sitting him on the bed, Jack gently rubbed him dry, before putting clean underwear and a t shirt on him.

Without looking at Jack, Ianto said, "I…want to…go back."

Jack winced. "No, you don't."

"They…need me!"

"I…need you."

Ianto turned tear-filled eyes on his lover. "I…need you…"

Jack's hopes rose.

"…to let…me go."

Jack fell to his knees, pulling Ianto into a fierce embrace. "Never!"

"My…head…hurts so…much. I want it…to stop!"

Jack could almost feel his pain. "Let me help you…Please."

"Help me…to go…home."

"You are home, Ianto."

"They're….calling me!"

Jack took both Ianto's hands in his. "I need you here, with me." He sighed. "I love you." A tear ran down his face.

Ianto blinked, turned his head and made eye contact. "You…love me"

"Yes. Always have."

"Help me, Jack. I…love you, so much."

**TWTWTW**

Tosh was watching the CCTV monitor when Gwen called to her.

"Something just came through the Rift. We better call Jack."

Tosh agreed.

"I'll do it," said Owen, coming up from the autopsy bay. He touched his comslink. "Jack?"

A few seconds later. "Whadaya got?"

"Something just came through the Rift."

"Thanks."

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Bring him in, Jack."

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

Jack wasted no time in getting Ianto into blue jeans, sweatshirt and jean jacket, before taking him down to the SUV.

Tosh, Gwen and Owen watched their progress, once they were outside.

"Keep me posted," Jack said.

"Will do," replied Owen.

As they drove down Lloyd George Avenue, the SUV was followed by yellow smoke. Jack put his foot down.

"Oh no you don't!"

The entrance to the underground car park was already open as the SUV approached. Jack got them safely inside. Getting out of the car, Jack helped Ianto and they both went up into the main Hub area.

"They've come back for him," was the first thing Jack said.

"Then we need to get him somewhere safe," suggested Gwen.

"Too late," remarked Owen, pointing.

Jack turned around. Yellow smoke was entering from the stairwell. Jack pulled Ianto behind him protectively.

"Not this time you don't!" He hissed.

The smoke materialised. "You will not stop us, human."

"The hell I won't!"

Jack opened his wrist strap, punched in a few digits and, taking Ianto's arm, they both disappeared.

"I hate when he does that!" exclaimed Owen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Owen grabbed a fire extinguisher, turning it on the ghostly figure.

"Arhhh!"

"Get out of here, you piece of shit!"

The yellow smoke disintegrated.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed the medic.

**TWTWTW**

The Boshane Peninsular was as Ianto had described it; a wasteland, desolate. The remains of buildings were dotted around. None had roofs.

"Your planet," said Ianto.

"Yeah."

"I'm…sorry."

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago."

"In your future."

"Yeah."

"How old were you"

"Twelve."

"And your brother?"

"Gray was seven."

They walked for a while and then sat in an old building.

"I can't feel them here," said Ianto. "The children are gone."

"And the coloured lights?"

"All gone."

Jack sighed with relief. "Good."

"Is it?"

"They just wanted your brain, Ianto. I want all of you."

For the first time, Ianto smiled. "That's nice."

"I want you back. All of you."

Ianto sighed. "And how do we do that? I know so much!"

"I'll figure out a way."

"No retcon?"

"No retcon."

Ianto stood up suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I can feel them dying!"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment. "You can't save them, Ianto. Not unless you give up your own life and I'm not about to let you do that."

Ianto smiled again. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"Caring."

Jack returned the smile. "You'd do the same for me."

"Yes, I would."

Jack leaned to one side and their lips met.

"We…could stay here until they all die," suggested Ianto.

"We could, but you'll still have all that unwanted knowledge in your head."

"Would it be _that_ dangerous to retcon me?"

"Yes. It could wipe your memory completely or kill you."

"What about hypnosis?"

"I know just the person who can help us," said Jack. "Martha Jones."

Ianto

Smiled. "I told her we dabbled."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Innovative. Bordering on the avant gaurde."

"Really?" Jack laughed.

"Yep."

"Interesting."

"Very."

Jack felt as if the 'old' Ianto Jones was back.

"Let's go call Martha," said Ianto, standing.

"Are you sure that's what you wanna do?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You suggested her."

"But are _you _okay with it?"

"Yes," Ianto frowned. "Another one just died."

Jack took his hand. "Let's get you back."

Materializing in the Hub, Jack walked Ianto up to his office, before calling Martha."

"Jack! Long time no here. What can I do for you?"

"We need your help."

There was no hesitation. "I'm on my way."

Jack put the phone back in it's cradle and looked at Ianto. "We need to get you down to the guest quarters. I don't want an audience once Martha gets here."

Ianto nodded, understanding.

Martha Jones arrived twenty minutes later, via the invisible lift. Owen escorted her to where Jack and Ianto were, and then went back up to the main Hub.

"Jack," said Martha, "How can I help?"

"I need you to hypnotise Ianto."

Martha's mouth dropped open. "This part of your…dabbling, is it?" She looked at Ianto, who shook his head.

Jack explained.

"You want me to hypnotise Ianto?" Martha asked Jack.

"Yeah," he looked at the young Welshman. "He…let's just say, we need to clear his mind a little."

Ianto forced a smile. "A lot, really."

Martha looked from Jack to Ianto. "Okay. Let's get started."

Ianto sat on the bed, while Martha stood before him.

"Just look into my eyes…"

Ianto almost giggled.

"Martha rolled her eyes. "I know it sounds corny, but it works."

Jack shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

Look into my eyes and listen to my voice."

Jack moved from one foot to the other, as Martha spoke soothingly to Ianto. Five minutes later, the younger man was under Martha's spell.

"I want you to clear your mind of all that's happened over the last…" she turned to Jack.

"Thirty six hours," he told her.

"Thirty six hours."

Ianto moved his head from side to side a few times and then sat still.

"You're with Jack. You're safe."

Jack nodded. "In here."

"All is fine. You're in the guest room, with Jack."

Ianto's eyelids moved.

"When I clap my hands, you'll open your eyes and all will be fine. You'll be where you were before all this happened. One Two Three." Martha clapped her hands.

Ianto's eyes came open slowly, focusing on Martha. "Jack!"

"I'm here."

Ianto hitched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me Martha wants to play naked hide n seek too!"

Martha rolled her eyes and Jack laughed.

"In your dreams, Ianto Jones," she said.

TWTWTW FIN TWTWTW


End file.
